Things arn't always what they seem
by Ruler of the Universe
Summary: When a young girl pilot is sent to a boy's only school will her boy pilot friends help her or use her. 'Incomplete' Much *HENTAI* & *LEMON* in later chapters. **Yeah, Chapter 3**
1. An old friend

Author: Luna Barton Smorbits20@hotmail.com

Title: Things Aren't Always What They Seem 

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. The only characters in this series that are used with consent are the characters in which I have created. The characters in which I have created are the soul property of there creator and are not to be used with out consent of there creator, so in other words if you would like to used one of my characters in one of your stories you must consult me first. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. Yes, I know some these characters aren't mine so please don't sue me. ///_^ 

Shifting her weight in the uncomfortable chair, Luna (the baby blue eyed, brown haired, youth) waited impatiently in the small office of her new principal. Growing restless she placed her hand on his desk and started drumming her fingernails. "Fidgeting won't get you out of here any faster young lady." He said. 

Looking up at the man in charge of her new life, Luna saw he was still looking over her permanent record. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite place where she may have seen him before, but she could swear she had heard his voice somewhere. Growing even more impatient Luna thought back the event that had brought her to Church Hill High.

Luna was working on her laptop, for research on some type of project. She was so absorbed in the computer monitor, and what she was doing that she didn't even notice any of the other students or faculty that were still in the room engaging in there own projects. The teacher decided that he would come up behind Luna to see what she was doing. Completely unaware that he was there Luna sat at her station furiously typing away. A hand came up and planted itself on her shoulder, having been trained as a gundam pilot she instinctively grabbed a hold of the arm that was attached to the hand and swung the person up over her shoulder. Looking down at the unconscious man Luna realized it was her teacher and not an OZ soldier. Turning around to look at her classmates, the room had become silent and all the students where staring at her. The stares of fear and unknowingness showed out of their very large eyes. Taking, one-step forward, all the students went screaming from the room. Looking around the empty, immoral room Luna knew there was no way she was going to get out of this. 

The following weeks after the incident were full of court, and counseling dates. The Judge went through everything, from emotional instability from the resent ending of the wars, to intentional meaning; of she really disliked that teacher and was planning the whole thing from the get go. The decision for punishment in any case, still lead to Luna going to Churchill High. It was a boy's only school but they where just recently opening to expand for girls too. Luna was the first step to making that happen. It was meant as kind of a bout camp, detention center, where the students where constantly being monitored and graded on there performance. The better you did, the more praise and lenience you got. The worse you did the harder things became such as surveillance, activities, classes, and teachers.

"OK young lady," said the principal getting Luna's attention and stealing her away from her unconscious mind. The principal was a middle-aged man looking to be in his late 20's to early 30's. He had whitish blond hair that was down to his lower back. Surprising to Luna though, he wasn't a very built man. It was only Luna though, that thought it was weird, but you couldn't blame her, after all, she had spent the past seven years of her life in the mercenaries around nothing but built guys.

Reaching into his desk drawer, the man jumbled around in it for something. After about two minutes, he pulled out a manila envelope. A small rubber band held the folder together. Removing the rubber band, he set the folder on his desk. Luna leaned closer, curious as to what the contents of the folder were. Opening the folder, Luna could see three pieces of paper inside. Picking up the first piece of paper the principal handed it to Luna. "This is a map of the school and campus. The classrooms and lunchroom are all located in this building. The library is to the east, the dorms are to the north, and the lodge is to the west of this building and they're, there own separate buildings." Folding up the cardboard like piece of paper Luna placed it in her pocket. Picking up the second sheet of paper. He looked it over before handing it to Luna. "This is your schedule. We attempted to try to put you in the same sequence of classes as your old school, but some classes where full and we had switched a few of them around." 

"I see," said Luna before folding up this second piece of paper and adding it to the first. While Luna had busied herself with placing the paper in her blue jeans pocket, the principal picked up the last piece of paper and placed it on the edge of the desk opposite himself. After finishing with the papers in her pocket, Luna snatched up the last piece of paper sitting in front of her. 

"That is your room assignment, the back of the map has the room number layout on it but its not that hard to figure out on your own." Again folding and placing the paper in her pocket, her gaze turned and looked at the man sitting in front of her. His face, or rather his eyes showed just the slightest hint of fear in them, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Again reaching into his drawer the principal pulled out a key. "This is your room key, I trust you know what to do with this." 

"Yes, sir," Luna said just sarcastically enough so he couldn't hear the sarcasm in it. Luna looked up at the man sitting in front of her waiting for him to say she could go. 

"Oh, and one more thing, we don't have a uniform for you yet and because you're our first female student, where going to have to get a new line of uniforms for girls. We'll need to see you back here for measurements after the school day is over with, understood?" Luna looked at him unsatisfied but nodded in agreement just the same. "Good, now get out of here, it's lunch now you should go to the fourth item on your schedule after it." Luna stood up and again nodded in his direction before she left.

After leaving the front office Luna pulled out her small map of the school she was given earlier. She looked over it carefully before spotting the cafeteria on the lower level of the school on the map. Folding it back up and replacing it in her pocket, she headed down two flights of stairs to the lunchroom. Reaching the landing at the bottom of the first flight of stairs the PA came on and the voice of the man she had just left sitting in his office boomed over the entire school. 'Attention students and staff we have our first female student starting here today. I would like you all to give her a warm welcome, and be on your best behavior! That is all.' Luna looked around at all the students wandering around in the hall that had stopped to look at her. Their solemn stares reminded her of her old school, the stares of the boys undressing her with their eyes. She ignored them and finished her climb to the bottom level of the three-story school. She found her way to the cafeteria where students where busily rendering in many activities amongst themselves. Taking two steps into the room Luna was struck by the fantastic appearance of the great area, it was the entire school in height, all three stories. In one of the walls on the third story windows from the front office where closed with curtains drawn to the scene below. Two of the walls of the room where completely glass with steal pillars running through them for support. The ceiling had Fluorescent lights that where hanging down by chain supports. Air ventilation pipes and electrical wires hung out of the walls and ceiling but where placed in such a way you could swear they were put there on purpose and probably were. 

A few of the students brushed past her, but she barley noticed them, that was until a young man about eighteen rammed into her from behind. Losing her balance, she fell face first onto the hard linoleum floor. The boy didn't moved from his towering position over her as Luna picked herself up off the floor. Turning around to face him she estimated that he was about 6'6" and 210 LB's. Before Luna could say anything to this rude excuse for a human being, another student had grabbed her by the arm and was at that moment dragging her across the lunchroom. Looking at him from the back Luna thought she recognized the person, but because she didn't get a look at his face she couldn't place the back of the person's head. Figuring she'd find out in another minute, who this person was, once they got to their destination, Luna let herself be dragged to the other side of the room. He led her over to a table on the far side of the room next to one of the wall windows. Taking the offer of a seat Luna sat down, another student sat across from her and smiled lightly as he looked up at her then down in his lap again.

"Alex, say hello to are new friend!" Recognizing the voice Luna's head shot up, baby blue eyes where instantly met with the emptiness and clearness of one olive green eye, while the other was covered in a mess of brown hair. The other youth that was sitting across from her, as she now knew as Alex got up from his set and walked around to the side of the table Luna now sat. Coming around the table and stopping in front of Luna's chair, he got down on all fours. 

"I greet thee new comer, I am Alex, pet to Trowa my all Nobel, wise, master." Alex then proceeded to crawl over to Trowa and start licking, and kissing his shoes. 

Trowa looked down at him and smiled, patting Alex on the head Trowa said, "Good boy, you may now go sit back down and finish eating your lunch." Before getting up Alex replied, "Thank you oh gracious master." Alex then got up off the floor and walked back around the table to the chair he was previously sitting in. After Trowa watched Alex sit back down Trowa also proceeded to grab a nearby chair and sit in it next to Luna. 

"Luna I can't believe it's you! You're the new student right…the one Zecks just announced over the P.A.?" Luna looked back and forth from Trowa to Alex, back to Trowa again. 

"Yes, that's right, I was the first female to do something so bad that they had to get sent here, an all boy's school to straighten up. Well you know what…I didn't decide to just come here on vacation!" Luna shouted, "My father was shot for his believes on how the Barton family was to take over the world and his daughter, I, was going to become queen of the world. A lonely mercenary by the name of No Name was instructed to become Trowa Barton by Professor S, he then was in-charge of Operation Meteor. Never the less, you know that, right Trowa, because it's you. Did you know that drove me insane? That you took the place of my brother in the battle, so I also built a gundam and went off to fight against OZ and the White Fang I went against everything that my family believed. For the Barton foundation was part of OZ and the White Fang. When my grandfather found out, he almost disowned me until I came back to carry out Operation Meteor and become Queen of the world. All you other gundam pilots where ferrous at me when you found out that I was a Barton and was going back, but what could I do, Dakim is family. When Heero destroyed our base, Operation Meteor failed and the whole world went at peace with the colonies. My grandfather would have killed me for the failure, or he would have if the bullet that Professor S's assistant fired had hit him instead of me. After all that, I mean coming back to take over the world, and even almost dying for him, he still sends me to a privet school. I got kicked out for something I couldn't even help doing, I mean after being in war all your life how can you simply out grow something that has become a reflex. You of all people should understand that Trowa. How damn hard can this place possibly be, compared to everything I've had to go through for my grandfather?" Alex rubbed at his eyes as they lightly began to mist up. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, Luna watched Alex for a moment but then turned her attention back to Trowa.


	2. The first Mistake

"I never knew it was like that Luna, if we had known that you had to put up with that kind of shit, I'm sure we would have viewed your return to OZ differently. But because of all your experience with those different types of situations I believe that you may just have the advantage you need over these guy's" 

"What do you mean?"

"Here you only have two choices. One is to choose a pet and become a master. For example I am a master and Alex is my pet. He does whatever I want him to do, but unlike some of the other masters I don't make Alex do anything he doesn't want to do, and the things that I do have him do are mainly just for show. Now some of the other masters use there pets for stress relief by beating the living shit out of them, or sex, and others use theirs just for sex, but all in all they do whatever they please with them without any sympathy or regard to there feelings. You becoming a master is not going to be taken lightly, not even by the pets. They will rebel and say a woman is not worthy of being a master, but if you are kind to your pet they will eventually grow to like you. I can't say the same for the masters, they may challenge you until you fall so both you and your pet will become a pet, until a stronger master claims you in the future. Which with you…hm…they may all want to share you, so I can never put a defiant time frame on it. Your other choice is to become a pet, where you will get used and abused by anyone and everyone until someone claims you. Even some of the stronger pets, that the masters agree to share, don't get a master for a lot longer period of time. Eventually they get tired with them and they allow them to be clamed by a new comer, a kid that has finally caved in and decided to choose a pet, or a youth who's pet has moved away. A lot of the time the stronger kids that the masters make into pets are use for a long time and sometimes they even break them, its sad. I think the longest someone has gone unclaimed for was about…I believe a year." 

"What happens if I don't choose a pet?" 

"Then you become one. There have been many others who have held there own against the masters when they heard about the system when they first came here, but they have all fallen victim to them in the end. It's all just a vicious cycle. The one's that fight the hardest and longest usually go to the tougher masters, where they are used and abused more violently and often. But they also like to pick on the weaker unclaimed pets too. I am most defiantly sure that one of the tougher masters will approach you today if not even by the end of lunch, he will challenge you. If you win the rest of the masters will back off too, but they will try again the next day and the day after that up until the day you fall, that is if you still refuse to claim a pet. If you do claim one then they should back off and leave you alone, but there is never any sure bet that they will, their always changing the rules like that." 

Luna's eyes narrowed as she looked around the room, she spotted some of the bigger more balky youths over in one corner of the lunch room she guessed they must be the tougher masters Trowa was talking about, by the way they where pushing around some of the other students. They where looking at her and talking amongst themselves until a short blond pushed out of the group, he glared at the other youths and they all took a step or two back and away from him. He looked over in Luna's direction and he grinned before heading in there direction. "Well it seems your first challenge is heading this way Luna. That is the meanest, roughest master of them all Quatre R. Winner, but you remember Quatre right. If you fall to him everyone will be pouncing on you like there was no tomorrow, but if you win, then he or one of his friends will attempted to break you tomorrow." Luna turned her attention back to Trowa who had a sort of worried look on his face. 

"You underestimate me." Luna said before a hand was placed on her shoulder, jerking her up out of her set into a standing position, Luna now came face to face with Quatre R. Winner

"I'm so sorry the big guy said for us to give you a warm welcome, I'm so rude my name is Quatre R. Winner, but you knew that already, right Luna Barton. And you know what, I'm sure Trowa here has told you all about this place and how it works, and I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, did you know that? So sweetie…your mine!" An evil grin crosses his face as he tightened his grip on Luna and pulled her closer to him. 

"Not if I have anything to do about it." With that Luna yanked her arm free and grabbed a hold of Quatre's, wiping him up over her shoulder just as she had done with her old teacher. He landed hard on the linoleum floor and Luna looked down at him with a cold stare. Looking back up at all the on lookers of the cafeteria Luna asked, "Does anyone else wish to give it a try?" When there was no reply Luna continued "…No? Well then, my name is Luna Barton, and I will not be part of your little game…in any way, shape, or form!" Trowa along with many other on lookers where not frazzled at all by this last comment they knew just how much power everyone there had and just how long it would take before Luna's would run out. Unfortunately for Luna she had no idea of just how wrong she was, and just how right everyone else was going too be!


	3. Warning from an old friend

Lunch ended and all the masters seemed to avoid Luna but there glares, and stares, sure didn't. Following Trowa out of the Lunch room Luna watched with interest as Alex kept a steady pace of 3 steps behind Trowa with his head bowed, Luna guessed it most of been some type of pet, owner thing. "Hey Trowa, where is…room 41?" Trowa stopped and looked back at Luna, right when Trowa stopped, Alex stopped too, Luna noted that and turned her attention back to Trowa. 

"Room 41? That's the same class I have. It's math, come on, follow me." As Luna walked along side Trowa down the hall she saw Quatre, the youth she had just beaten up, or rather flung over her shoulder about twenty minutes ago, leaning against a hallway wall glaring at her. Trowa saw him out of the corner of his eye; he knew the evil glare that he was giving Luna all to well but there was something else showing out of his eye's too. Trowa couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't look good what ever it was. Luna followed Trowa to fourth period and sat down next to him, Alex had a different class that period or, other wise he would have been the one to sit next to Trowa and not herself, Luna thought. 

The class was pretty boring other then the fact that one of the youths was making out with there pet in the back of the room, and that the teacher looked nervous as all hell. Eventually the bell rang and they walked out of the class to almost run into Alex who was waiting for them. 

"What was up with that?" asked Luna. 

"What?" 

"Class, how come those two where making out in the back of the room, and why was the teacher so god damn nerves of us?" 

"Don't worry about that, I think that has got to be one of the most civil anyone has ever been in that class, believe me it will get a lot worse. So what class do you have next?" 

Luna dug through her pocket to find her schedule, pulling out the already rankled piece of paper Luna unfolded it and looked it over. "Um, I have Phys Ed next." 

"Oh really, well I have chemistry but I'll see you after this period it's the last class of the day, all right?" 

"No, that's all right, I have to go upstairs for a uniform fitting after this, but I'll catcha around later, all right." 

"Sure, sounds good, all I can say is be careful you're on your own now." 

"Like I said before, you underestimate me." With a wink Luna went to find her way to the gym. 

After ten minutes of searching Luna found the gym, going up to the teacher she explained she was new and couldn't find the B gym as quickly as she had hoped, and was sorry for being late. After introductions where finished the gym teacher gave Luna a lock and told her to go get dressed for the class. Luna walked to the girls side of the locker rooms which had never been used before, finding the locker number the teacher had told her, Luna opened the locker to find a clean set for gym clothes which consisted of a T-shirt and some gym shorts. Putting the lock on the locker after she had finished changing Luna walked back out to the main gym. 

"Good, now that everyone is here we can start." Said the gym teacher. Sounding about as nerves as the math teacher had. The teacher told the class that today was hockey day and they had free play until the end of class. Hockey was one of Luna's favorite sports; in fact it was the only sport she liked to play. Much to her surprise the guys actually picked her to play, and by the end of the period she knew why. Luna out of anyone had to of been the best player there, but if they hadn't spent all there time tripping her, pushing her, and poking at her they probably would of figured that out. Going back to the locker room Luna resented herself for letting them push her around. 

After getting dressed Luna left the gym and headed back to the main office for her uniform fitting. On the way there, four big guys confronted Luna, as she was going back upstairs. 

"Tisk, tisk, tisk you've been a naughty girl, I think we should punish you." Said a blond haired, blue eyed, about 5' 10" tall youth that was out in front. "What do you think guys?" When the other three of them said 'lets do it,' they all attempted to grab Luna and beat her down, but right when they went for the attack, she pummeled them with a series of right hooks, upper cuts, shoulder flips, and knee's in places they didn't really wish to get hit. After leaving there poor withering body's to rot on the first landing Luna made her way up the rest of the stairs to the principals office for her fitting. 

The school uniform representative was talking with the vs. principal when she walked into the office, Luna turned around to look out the windows that faced the hallway, several students past by and gave her evil glares and made objectively odious gestures toward her. She ignored them and turned her attention back to the representative. Luna followed her into one of the back rooms of the office. She took measurements then turned her attention back to the vs. principal. "So what type of uniform where you looking for?" Asked the representative.

"One of the same style as my boy's but yet in a girls style." 

"So you want them with an undershirt, tie, jacket, shoes, and pants?" 

"No, not exactly like the boy's…either some of those waiter pants, shorts, or a skirt." 

"Well most of are girl uniforms are usually an undershirt, vest, shoes, handkerchief tie, and a skirt does that sound okay?" 

"Yes, that sounds fine." 

"Now you want the uniform to be the same colors?" 

"Yes, a gray under shirt, blue green vest, black shoes, green handkerchief, and a blue green skirt." 

"All right, I'll have the line ready tomorrow. Luna here will have her weeks worth of uniforms tomorrow as well." 

"Sounds good, when will they get here?" 

"About this time." 

"OK, you hear that young lady, be back here tomorrow at the same time to pick up your uniform you can start wearing them the next day." Luna didn't say anything but nodded at them. "Good, thanks for your time Luna, you may leave now." 

Leaving the office Luna decided it would be a good idea to walk around the school looking for her classes for the next day and finding the fastest and easiest ways of getting to each class. Not paying attention Luna turned a corner to run into one of the kids she saw associating with Quatre during lunch, on the other side of the cafeteria. Luna took a step back temporarily stunned before she was grabbed and held up against a wall. "Listen you! You can't go around beating up the masters and refuse to claim a pet! If you still refuse to choose one, then I'm going to come after you tomorrow! Get it!" 

"Why not now?!" The force of the pressure he was using to hold Luna against the wall as enough to cause her to close her eye's as she talked.

"You don't know who your talking too. I'm Heero Yuy, and I don't take that kind of shit form weak people, like women!"

"Heero?" Luna opened her eye's to stare into Heero's cold, dark blue eyes. "You sound like Wufie. Why didn't you pummel me when I ran into you?" 

"Because I'm under strict orders not too Luna. But tomorrow there will be no one to hold me or anyone else back so watch out." Heero put Luna back down then disappeared around the corner. 'What has happened to make them change this way? I don't get it.' Stepping back around the corner to see where Heero had gone, Luna found that he had disappeared somewhere. Shrugging Luna turned back to her task of finding her classes.


End file.
